To develop new methods which combine tracers and arteriovenous differences to study the clearance of circulating triglyceride (TG) from VLDL and chylomicrons. Using these methods the investigators will study whether fatty acids liberated from TG by LPL are taken up into adipose tissue and muscle in a single pass while the glycerol produced is released into the circulation.